Mutants Make Better Spies
by igotsaflobbit
Summary: Meet Tyler, a sixteen year old avian hybrid sent to Gallagher on covernment request. She soon meets four other bird kids. But just when she's found her family, will the CoC tear it all away?
1. The New Girl

**A/N So this is my first story, and I know a lot of people ask y'all to be nice and all that junk, but seriously? Don't. Murder me with words if you hate it. How'm I supposed to get better if all I ask for is cute fluffies saying how great it was? That's what I want to know.** **hope you enjoy it. What am I forgetting...Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer- do i look like a balding old kman? didn't think so. in that case i don't own any Maximum Ride chars. I also don't own gallagher girls peeps. Dang. This displeases me.**

**Chapter 1- The New Girl**

'I don't belong in this world,' I thought as I stared up at the huge mansion. I mean, really, I'm a fifteen-year-old avian hybrid with awesome kick-butt powers. What part of that screams 'Hey, take me to your giant mansion academy school place thing"? But here I was, on government request, standing in front of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Also known as spy school.

I heard footsteps behind me, and a voice said,

"You must be Tyler." I turned towards the speaker.

"Yup," I said. I surveyed the girl.

"I'm Cammie Morgan," she said. "My mom's the headmistress here at Gallagher, so I'm supposed to give you a tour."

Cammie was a lot shorter than me, but then most everyone was. I was a giant at six foot.

"Whatever," I said in a bored voice. Cammie looked at me like I was insane and insulting her and her school, which now that I think about it, I kind of was.

"Well, there's two other girls here who know what Gallagher really is, so we'll go find them and start the tour. Then mom can figure out where you need to be put."

"Let's go then," I said with a bit of impatience. Cammie turned and walked to the end of the long, twisting drive that led up to the mansion that housed Gallagher. There were quite a few limos and one nondescript black SUV. Two tall, skinny girls stood next to the SUV.

The older girl was about 5' 9" with brown sun-streaked hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She had the kind of tan a person only got when they spent a ton of time outside. The other was African-American with big brown eyes drinking in everything and incredibly curly hair that she was absentmindedly trying to flatten.

"Hi, you must be Max and, uh, Nudge," Cammie said offering the older girl her hand. She just stared at it until Cammie withdrew it. Before she could say anything else, a loud voice that was distinctively British called out.

"Cammie!" I turned to see a really buff girl who literally looked like an Egyptian goddess, dragging a petite blonde towards us.

"Hey, Bex. Why are you dragging Liz?" Cammie asked the British girl.

"She was moving too slow." Bex shrugged as if it should have been obvious. My head was cocked to the side, listening as she talked. I opened my mouth.

"And we Brits can't stand to sit still." I said in a near perfect imitation of Bex. If you didn't have mutant ears, you wouldn't have been able to tell the slight imperfection in the mimic. Then again, sometimes even mutants will fall for my 95% accurate mimicry. Every single one of the girl standing about the driveway turned and stared at me. I felt color rising in my cheeks.

"OMG!" exploded the African-American girl. "You can mimic voices? That's awesome! Can you do other sounds to? That was almost as good as Ga—"

The older girl had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," breathed Liz.

"Jeez, Nudge," Max said. "Talk their ears off!" She then proceed to glare at Nudge so I assume the younger girl had almost let something secret slip.

"I'm Tyler." Nudge grinned and grabbed my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. She stared Max down until she did the same, albeit with less enthusiasm. I was surprised at the firmness of her grip.

_Definitely not your average high school girl, _I thought.

**A/N So how was it. Again. Please tell me if you hated it or saw something wrong. **

**fang: what the heck? how'd I get here?**

**Me: what are you doing in my computer room! How did you get here?**

**fang: *shrugs***

**Me: grr. *ties to chair* Well now you can't escape! Bwahahahaha-*hack hack* *cough cough*. Ahem. **

**fang: crap. **


	2. I Blow the Minds of Everyone Here

**A/N yeah, i got nothing to say. but if you reviewed, you get one of dr. m's choc chip cookies!**

**fang: can i have a cookie?**

**me: absolutly not. you is my prisoner!**

**fang: so you're going to keep me tied to a chair while you eat cookies?**

**me: yup, but you can say the disclaimer.**

**fang: *sighs* flobbit owns nothing but the plot. i want a cookie. **

**me: too bad.**

**Chapter 2- I Blow the Minds of Everyone Here**

"Ah, Cammie, there you are," the headmistress said, looking up from her paperwork. "Hello, Bex, Liz."

"Hello Headmistress Morgan," they answered.

"I assume you three are Tyler, Max, and Nudge." Headmistress Morgan turned to face us. I nodded.

"Do any of you speak any language besides English?" She questioned. Oh, this one doesn't waste time, does she./ Right to the grilling.

"And when would we have time to learn another language?" Max demanded.

"Um..." I hesitated. "I can speak fluent Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Russian, I speak a few Indian dialects, Welsh, Scottish, and Irish. Oh yeah. I'm fairly proficient in Vietnamese."

Everyone in the room stared at me. I bit my lip and shifted my weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. I hate being the center of attention. Just then a tall, dark haired dude walked into the room.

"Here are those files you asked for Rachel." He handed her two thick manila folders. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just two?" the headmistress asked. "What about..."

"Nothing." The man replied, then turned to us.

"Hello ladies, you must be the new students. I'm Joe Solomon. Nice to meet you, but you probably won't be seeing much of me anymore."

"Why not? What do you teach? I'm pretty sure me 'n Max'll be able to do it. And Tyler definitely will. I mean she's, like, _way_ smarter than us. She just said she could speak like sixteen languages!"

Nudge's rant was cut off once again by a hand over her mouth. This time it was mine. Max turned a cold stare on Joe Solomon. She repeated Nudge's Questions, but slower.

"What do you teach, and why wouldn't we be able to do it?"

Joe Solomon paid her no mind. He was staring at me. "did she just say you could speak sixteen different languages?"

"Yes," I glared at him as I said it. "Now answer the questions."

He shook his head. "I teach CoveOps. And despite being in the Junior class,. There is no way you will be ready for Sublevel Two."

I chuckled. "I dunno, Joe. I think I'll surprise you."

Both he and Headmistress Morgan frowned at me. Liz, Bex, and Cammie stared with open mouths. Guess they weren't warned about my general disregard for adult authority. Max just smirked.

"Ms...um..."

I smirked at Headmistress Morgan. "No last name," I said. "No one bothered to give me one."

"Tyler, you will use proper titles when addressing our faculty," Headmistress Morgan said.

"Yes _Headmistress _Morgan." I said the word 'headmistress' dripping with sarcasm. "You gonna finish testing me or what?"

"You'll have your CoveOps test later. But we can test your fighting skills. Cammie, Bex, take Ms. Ride, Nudge, and Tyler down to the P&E barn and work with them. Liz...you supervise."

I could tell from that sentence Liz was not the best fighter in the world. I grinned in anticipation of a fight.

"It's Max if you know what's good for you." The headmistress just nodded, she was reading one of the files _Mr._ Solomon had given her. _Headmistress_ Morgan's eyes widened and she reached for the other file.

"Oh my..." I heard her whisper as we left.

**A/N review blah blah blah. i'm hungry. you needed to know that.**

**fang: untie me!**

**me: nope.**


	3. Don't Mess With The Mutant

**A/N Me again. i don't know why i'm commenting on all this again. yay! Tyler kicks butt! Max too. poor Bex. **

**fang: can i go _now_?**

**me no! you will stay tied to that chair until i let Max in to rescue your sorry butt. **

**fang: great.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot**

**Chapter 3- Don't Mess With the Mutant **

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked Bex, who was lying on her back in the dirt. I felt kind of bad for her; she'd already been flipped by Max. "I didn't mean for you to bite the dust that hard."

"Where...did...you...learn...to fight...like that?" she wheezed.

"Jeb," Max said in disgust. Nudge nodded.

"They taught me stuff like this where I came from." I shrugged.

"Okay Nudge, you'll be against me," Cammie said stepping forward. Bex, who had gotten her breath back, charged me. I easily avoided her and as she passed brought a hand chopping down on her back. She went down. Hard.

"I have one rule," I said. "Well, actually, I have a lot of rules, but only one for you now. Don't mess with the Mutant. That would be me."

Max and Nudge were staring at me. "You're a mutant?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I ran a hand through my incredibly messy black hair. "The Whitecoat was training me to be the perfect weapon. None of the others knew about me. That's why I'm multilingual, why I can fight so good, and why I'm good with all that tech-y stuff."

"So you were sent her to infiltrate us?" Liz asked fearfully. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Would I tell you if I were?" I questioned. Liz shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm not here to infiltrate, I'm here on government request. I escaped years ago. I was ten. My only friend had just been turned into a monster. He came to talk to me. To find some solace from the pain and horror. No one knew he was there. He hated himself." I paused. "When I told him he wouldn't see me again, he wanted to know why. I told him the Whitecoat was going to kill me, he popped the lock on my cage, and smuggled me out. I never saw him again." I turned away to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Why were they going to kill you?" Cammie asked, her eyes filled with horror. MY face had become an emotionless mask.

"I was the secret project of some Whitecoat. He was training me so I could take over the world for him. It was by chance my friend found me, and then I made him promise not to tell anyone about me, because, I knew I'd be killed if the other Whitecoats found out about me. But the Whitecoat couldn't make me kill for him. So he was going to bump me off and no one would be the wiser." I turned and walked back to the mansion.

**A/N sorry the chapters are so varying in length... not my fault.**

**fang: yes it is.**

**me: nu-uh!**

**fang: you wrote them.**

**me: hang you and your logic.**

**fang: please don't. maybe if you guys review she'll be happy enough to let me go. Please?**


	4. Bird Kids and Boys

**A/N i'm just gonna say i don't own the characters and let you get on with reading it.**

**Chapter 4- Bird Kids and Boys**

"Welcome back, or welcome to Gallagher as the case may be. This year, there are two things I wish to announce. First off, I want you to welcome Tyler, Max, and Nudge. Second, please welcome back the boys of Blackthorne Institute." Headmistress Morgan said after the pledge.

Cammie's head shot up. She stared at Bex. "_He'll_ be here," she said.

"Who? Your Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not my boyfriend. I don't like Zach like that anymore, but if he's here it'll only make my life complicated."

That was when the doors opened and about twenty boys all about my age walked in.

"We will be doing introductions differently this year," Headmistress Morgan said. "Since all these boys are in the Junior class, we'll have all the Junior girls come up and introduce themselves. Then the boys will go. Say your name, track, and codename. Cammie, you start."

All twenty of us walked up to the stage. Cammie stepped up to the mike.

"Hey, I'm Cammie. I'm in the field track, and my codename's Chameleon."

"Name's Bex. I'm field track. Codename's Duchess."

"Hi, I'm Liz. I'm in the research and Development track. My codename is Bookworm."

"I'm Macey. Yes, the senator's daughter. I'm in the field track, and my codename's Peacock. If you call me that you will die."

The rest of the introductions were short.

"Tina, field, Snapshot."

"Eva, field, Princess."

"Jessie, field, Thunderstorm."

"Anna, field, Willow."

"Korey, field, M 'n'M."

"Emma, R&D, Peanut. I'm Korey's twin."

"Sierra, field, Star."

"Mick, field, Cougar."

"Sara, R&D, Polkadot."

"Lisa, field, Firetop." Lisa had this gorgeous red hair that was probably the cause of her codename.

"Jaci, field, Crystal."

'Cassidy, field, Filly."

"Hannah, field, Banana."

Then came us, the two newest Juniors.

"My name's Maximum, but if you know what's good for you, you'll call me Max. I'm new so I don't know what the hack a track is. And let's see...codename...I got it. I'll be Eagle."

"Hey, m'name's Tyler. I'm new too. My codename'll be Tiger."

The first boy stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Grant, I'm in the field track and my codename is Wolf." He looked like a freaking Greek god. I swear I heard some of the girl's out in the hall sigh.

"I'm Jonas, R&D track, my codename's Gizmo."

"Zach, field, Mask." I studied Zach. He was tall, maybe my height, with dark brown hair and green eyes. I could see why he would complicate things for Cammie.

"Mike, field, Boxer." Apparently Zach had set the trend of short intros.

"Joey, R&D, Cub."

"Jeff, field, Lion."

"Aaron, field, Bear." What was up with all the animal inspired codenames?

"Will, field, Shadow."

"Tobey, field, Storm."

"Nate, filed, Cobra."

"Todd, field, Surfer."

Wesley, filed, Stirrup."

"Alex, field, Fox."

"Daniel, I'm Wesley's twin, R&D, Spur."

"Luke, Field, Scar."

"Connor, field, Flint."

"Travis, I'm Connor's twin, field, Slate." It was so obvious they were twins, I didn't think he really needed to say so, but I guess when you're a spy, you point out obvious things like that.

"Ethan, field, Patch."

A strawberry blond boy with stunning blue eyes stepped up to the mike. I realized he was blind. A blind kid in spy school?

"I'm also Jeff, so call me Iggy. I'm new. Codename's Pyro."

"Yo. Name's Alex, call me Fang. I'm new, and my codename's Hawk." I stared at him. If I cut my hair, I'd look exactly like him except for my so obviously being a girl. He saw me, blinked, and stared. Max stepped up to the mike again.

"Since we'll be going to school with you, and since you're spies and will find out anyway..." Fang shook his head, but Max lifted her chin and snapped out a pair of wings. They were brown, fading to white-ish, with streaks of tan. Fang sighed as he and Iggy followed suit. Nudge, down in the main part of the hall did as well. Fang's wings were incredibly dark black, Iggy's were dark grey with lighter speckles, and Nudge's a tawny color. Gasps rang out from all directions.

**A/N i let fang go, but now I have Zach to torture! hee hee!**

**zach: help**

**me: shut up you moron! Ally Carter needs to either kill you off or make you ask Cammie out or something! and stop smirking!**

**zach:*smirks***

**me: ARGH!**

**zach: don't hurt me!**

**R&R?**


	5. My dad and my brother

**A/N still don't own anything but the plot. Dangnabbit!**

**Chapter 5- My dad and my brother**

Unthinkingly, I extended my own midnight wings. Max nodded at me and I knew she'd guessed. Fang's eye's widened.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Cammie's mom said as she stepped up to the microphone. "I know this is a lot to handle girls and boys, but I must make this _very_ clear. Under _no_ circumstances are you to let slip to anyone that our newest students are part bird. Also, _please_ don't hassle them about it. Thank you."

Max and I went to sit with the Junior girls again, with the added addition of the Blackthorne boys at the table as well. Cammie motioned for me to sit next to her, and Max sat on the other side of the table next to Bex.

"So Tyler, I hear you're an enemy agent sent to infiltrate us and take Gallagher down from the inside." Tina sat down across from me, shoving Liz and Macey aside. Bex was about to push Liz back, but she noticed Tina in the spot and simply rolled her eyes. I raised my eyebrows, and then went back to my food. It was probably the best food I've ever tasted. Tina sighed and moved on. Liz and Macey shifted back into their seats.

A shadow fell across the table. Next to me, Cammie stiffened. I glanced at the reflection of the boy behind us in my glass, since they were made of some kind of reflective silver stuff. Zach. I turned around. He was smirking.

"What do you want? We don't want any of your dang girl scout cookies," I said flatly. He was still smirking.

"Naw. Just delivering a message. You winged chicks are supposed to go to the Headmistress's office after dinner."

"Excuse me?" Max said.

"What did you just call us?" I demanded, standing. I was a couple inches taller than Zach. Ha! Max stood too, but she wasn't quite as tall as Zach.

"We have names Blackthorne Boy," Max said, deadly calm. She glared at him.

"We aren't numbers, we're not experiments! We're people too! We aren't just those 'winged chicks'! We have names and feelings!" By this time I was shouting and the entire hall was staring at me. I knew my hair was going to start turning red like it always did when I was mad enough to let my emotions run crazy if I didn't do something about it, so I clenched my fists in an effort to stop it.

Zach gaped at me, as did everyone but my fellow bird kids and Mr. Solomon. Max took a step towards Zach.

"I'd clear out if I was you," she said, "before you get her really mad. There's no telling what kinds of crazy powers we bird kids might have."

Zach backed away and dinner resumed with only a slight resemblance to normal. Everyone was whispering and glancing at me. When dinner was over, Max, Nudge, and I walked up the stairs to the Headmistress's office.

"Oh, good, Tyler, you're here. Max, Nudge, this doesn't directly involve you, but I thought you should be here. Come in, come in. tyler, I'd like you to meet your brother and your father."

**A/N R&R and all that good stuff**

**zach: what? no 'e' on the end?**

**me: no your ego's too big as it is. **

**zach: *mutters* well at least she's not tortureing me.**

**me: okay gotta go now. zach is going to be my mannequin for my dresses i'm going top create (in my head)**

**zach: well crap.**

**me: heh heh heh**


	6. Not Expecting That

**A/N Me again! Nobody's really reviewed, but I'm going to put this up anyway...**

**I don't own Gallagher Grils or Maximum Ride. *tears***

**Chapter 6: Was any one besides me totally not expecting that?**

"Um, what?" I blinked.

"Tyler, I know, it's a bit of a shock, but as it turns out, Fang is your twin and Joe Solomon is your father," Headmistress Morgan replied. I glanced at fang out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me.

"Well no wonder you look like me," I smirked a him. His mouth twisted into a smile for a second before his face became impassive again.

"So if you're a big bad spy, how did Fang and Tyler end up at the School?" Max demanded.

"Max!" Iggy said. She glared at him. I think she wasn't very satisfied, because Iggy can't really see the glare. Must be frustrating being annoyed by a blind guy.

"No, Iggy, it's quite alright," my dad said**(A/NYes, Tyler is quite willing to accept Solomon as her Da. She would, at this point, she knows anyone could be her dad)**. "I'll tell you the story."

He stooped and stared at the tapestry behind me. I turned around and looked at the tapestry. I blinked and looked again with my x-ray vision. I could see Bex, Liz, and Macey huddled behind it. Liz was on the ground. I heard a slight scratching noise coming from the vent near the ceiling. I swung my gaze up to the grate. Cammie was on her stomach in the vent. I smirked at her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you can come out now."

Bex Liz and Macey came out from behind the tapestry. Liz was biting her lip and blushing. Cammie slid out of the vent. The office door opened and Grant and Jonas stepped through, Zach following behind.

I blinked rapidly and let my eyes go back to shook his head.

"You might as well hear this. Somehow, I'm sure you waould have found out anyway."

"Found out what, sir?" Liz asked shyly.

"Just listen. How much did you hear?"

"Something about Tyler and Alan being at some school," Zach said, glancing at me and glaring at Fang. Fang clenched his jaw.

"MY. Name. Is Fang." He said, his voice deadly quiet and calm. "Not Alan. Not anything but Fang." He said through clenched teeth. Cammie looked confused. I realized she'd been staring at Fang this entire time. Ooh, Zach was jealous. Hmmm...

"You said your name was Alex at dinner," she said.

"That's just it, Cammie. He _said_ his name was Alex." My dad said. "I could say my name was Chris, that wouldn't make it true. I'm guessing Iggy's name is not really Jeff either." Max shook her head to confirm this.

"So what's your real name? Because there's no way it can be _Fang_." Cammie looked at my brother expectantly. He gave her a level, cool gaze.

"The one they called me by?" She nodded. "I was known as experiment six." Fang said flatly. Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Headmistress Morgan looked taken aback. Shock showed clearly on the faces of Grant and Jonas. Zach only raised an eyebrow. My dad, and us bird kids were the only ones not affected by Fang's announcement.

"How can you say that without any emotion? There's no way that can't be bothering you!" Bex demanded, her accent thickening.

"Because Fnick is Superman. And an Emotionless Brick Wall." I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I can't believe I just said that." My words were muffled by my hands. Iggy's face was turned towards me.

"How did you..." His face was paler than it had been. "You aren't a mind-reader too?"

I shook my head. "Nope. My talent is in names and nicknames. Sometimes I can get a bit of the memory associated with the nickname. But that's part of the story. Dad?"

The Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys stared at me. I shrugged. "Fang's my twin, Joe's my dad."

"I see she has your few-words-as-possible policy Fang," Iggy said sighing.

Dad shook his head and rolled his eyes skyward. "Everyone sit down. I suppose I should start at the beginning, when I met Jenny."

**A/N Review? Please? with cherries on top?**


	7. The Part of My Story I've Never Heard

**A/N OMG! I'm so sorry guys! I was on vacation for the past week or so and forgot to tell you! well here's another chapter! I don't own anything but tyler and the other random people I cooked up to fill the need. oh and the plot...**

**ME: *walks in with a shovel* Betcha can't find Zach!**

**Cammie: *Warily points* What are you doing with that shovel?**

**ME: Ah ah ah. No hints!**

**Chapter 7: The part of my story I've never heard**

"I had been with the CIA for about seven years when Chris said he wanted to introduce me to a friend. Told me we were all going to dinner and if I stood them up, he'd hire a professional hit man. So I went. It was one of the last times I'd see jay and Mallory Goode and Chris."

Zach's jaw tightened. "My dad?" Cammie whispered. Dad nodded.

"Chris brought his girlfriend Rachel, and Jennifer, the person he'd wanted me to meet. He was always trying to set me up with dates, but this was the only time it had actually worked. Jenny was in the R&D department of the CIA.

"A year later, about a week after Chris and Rachel's wedding, jenny and I got married."

"You married somebody?" Macey practically yelled. Dad glared at her. She slouched in her seat, an irked look on her face.

"We found out, several months later, Jenny was pregnant with twins. We were ecstatic.

"There were two doctors, one for each baby. The first baby born was a little girl. She was beautiful. Jenny named her Tyler. She always said it could be a girl or boy name and was very adamant about that being the name of her first child. The doctor left to put her in with all the other newborns. The second baby was a boy, but we were told he was stillborn. Jenny tried to put on a brave face, but I knew she was just as devastated as I was. As the second doctor walked out of the room with our baby, I thought I heard a soft cry.

"Of course, I told myself I was imagining things, so I let that scum take our son out the door." He shook his head.

"Worst mistake of my life. Then, a while later, the first doctor came in, completely distraught to tell us Tyler had been kidnapped from her bed. The man couldn't understand why this had happened, it hadn't ever before.

"After that, Jenny was quieter, sadder. Exactly two years later, we received a letter from a place called the School, which was a branch of Itex. They said they had our little gilr and gave hints that our son hadn't actually been born dead. They were taunting us. They closed by telling us what they were doing to Tyler, what they were going to do, and warning us not to try and rescue either child. Said Jenny would die if we did.

"She begged me to anyway. No one we sent on that mission returned. I came home one day to find what was left of my wife in the kitchen. Something had torn her apart. I left, and after that, I never stayed in one place too long. The letters always came once a year. On Tyler's birthday, no matter where I went, a letter would appear on my doorstep. Then, four years ago, they stopped. And now here I am."

Everyone was quiet. Finally Max spoke.

"They must have sent Erasers after your wife. I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It makes me wonder," Fang said quietly, "what she would have named me, if I hadn't been stolen away."

I looked up. "Joshua. She would have named you Joshua, and then called you Josh. Tyler and Josh."

I had no idea how I knew that, but somehow I did. I also didn't have any idea how every one would take this revelation.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Review?**


	8. They Find Out Exactly What We Can Do

**A/N Hooray! I'm back! Sorry to everyone kept waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old, balding man therefore, I od not own Maximum Ride. My first nmae is not Ally. My last name isn't even Carter. So I don't own GG either.**

**Chapter 8: They figure out just what we can do**

Cammie looked like I'd punched her and then thrown her dog in front of a train. The other girls exchanged looks with wide eyes. Zach's expression hardened. Headmistress Morgan and Dad looked at each other worriedly. Grant and Jonas just looked confused by everyone else's reactions.

"You don't look or seem much like a Josh to me." Max said. She screwed up her face. "If you decide to go by that I will murder you in your sleep. It doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, I think I'll just stick to Fang." MY brother's obsidian eyes darted around the room. I knew if someone looked close enough, they would see gold flecks in them, just like mine.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Macey yelled. She was pointing at Fang. "He was there a second ago!"

"He hasn't moved, Macey." Max rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see him?" I asked so confused. "He's sitting there plain as day."

"You _can_? Oh, wow! None of us can see Fang when he goes all invisible! That's pretty special. Do you think it cuz you guys are twins? Speaking of twins,—"

"Nudge!" I yelled. She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Yeesh." Grant said rubbing his forehead. "You sure do like to talk. I'd hate for you to be caught by enemy agents."

Max snorted. "Nudge wouldn't give anything away. She'd just ramble about pink and clothes and whether Leonardo Di Caprio is still good looking or not."

Nugde beamed at her. I cleared my throat.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" I questioned.

"Tyler, we'll put you in with Cammie and her friends, Max, you'll be in with Tina and her roommates. Nudge will be with Jill, and her roommate. Fang, Iggy, We'll squeeze you in with Zach, Grant, and Jonas."

"Great." Iggy muttered.

"Umm. Before we do anything else, I think there's some stuff you should know about me." I took a deep breath and barreled on. "I've got these weird mutant powers, so I thought you should know about them."

Dad nodded. "Go ahead, Tyler. I know about them, but everyone else should probably know."

"Well, see, I've got x-ray vision, which I was using a few minutes ago, and telekinesis. I'm a shape-shifter too, like I can change the color of my hair, or something more dramatic like turn into a mailbox. Um, you kind of know about the names thing. I can tell someone's name no matter what, if I want, nicknames too. And, um, I've got gills." I whispered the last part.

"You've got more tricks up your sleeves than _Angel_." Iggy said. I looked down. "Talk about genetic jackpot."

"Well, we've got some crazy powers too, but I'll let everyone else tell you about theirs. I can fly superfast and there's this little voice in my head. Don't ask. Oh yeah, I just developed gills too." Max said.

"I can go completely invisible now, even when I'm moving, but it started out as only when I sat still against a dark background. Gills too," Fang said.

"I can feel colors and see white. Whoopie-doo for me," Iggy said throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't forget the bombs thing," Max said. Iggy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can sense emotions and I get impressions off stuff, and I'm Magnet Girl!" Nudge announced proudly. She then proceeded to make the zipper on my hoodie jump towards her, pulling me off my chair. I glared at her.

"See? Sorry, Tyler." I muttered death threats under my breath.

"Not nice, big sister," Fang smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue. Dad shook his head at us.

"What's not nice?" Liz piped up. All us bird kids cracked up.

"Well, I'm still trying to get over the fact _Joe Solomon_ has kids. On top of all that, you have wings! And superhuman powers!" Bex said.

"Yeah, we know, we're freaks," Iggy said, glaring at the ground.

"Hey, if anyone's a freak it's me," I said. "You said it yourself, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve" Iggy looked up at me. His mouth dropped open a little.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, n-nothing!" His jaw snapped shut and he looked away. I glanced down and saw the white leather of the chair I was sitting on. Oh. My cheeks turned pink.

"Well I don't think you guys are freaks I think you're awesome!" Grant yelled.

**A/N So how'd y'all like it? was good? bad? did it completely suck?**


	9. SORRY ITS A FREAKING AN!

**Yeah sorry this is just an author's note, but you really should read it. I've really not been feeling this story lately, which is why I haven't written anything in nearly forever… BUT as soon as I get more done on my other stories, I will RE-WRITE this story in order to make it better and epically awesome. So sorry to anyone waiting for updates on this. I will post another A/N as soon as I start to re-write, and then I'll take this down. **

**Terribly sorry for any inconveniences,**

**flobbit**


End file.
